Various systems have been devised to enhance the efficiency of vehicular delivery systems and services. Patents of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,917,982, 7,003,375, 7,110,958, 7,299,125, 7,357,317, 7,484,663, and 7,487,019.
Some delivery systems include a GPS or similar location based signal to assist in the delivery services. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,480,513, a signal may provide the location of a mobile communication terminal in the delivery vehicle, which also communicates with a position information server. GPS systems have also been used on various types of farm equipment to control, for example, the rate at which pesticides are discharged as a function of the position of the farm equipment.
The prior art has not provided a system for significantly increasing the efficiency of the delivery driver, and delivery personnel customarily must meet stringent physical requirements in order to perform their jobs. The disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention, and an improved delivery system and method are hereinafter disclosed.